


【铁虫】绝对占有3（d/s）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: 不听话的小孩继续被教训了
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	【铁虫】绝对占有3（d/s）

Peter紧张地吞咽了一下，撑住地想要站起身，然而脚掌刚刚接触到地面，就又立刻跌坐了回去。Tony下意识地向前倾了倾身，狠下心克制住自己上前扶起男孩的想法，今天的目的是让男孩长记性，而不是无限制无底线地宠他由着他胡来。

双腿被刺痛的酸麻感支配，Peter试了两次都没能顺利站起来，他低着头不敢看先生或许已经不耐烦了的表情，在大腿上揉了几下，一蹭一挪地膝行过去。

Tony不太想承认，这带给他感觉远不止是怜惜。

男孩蹭到床边，手撑住床沿想要趴到Tony膝头上，却被男人一句话阻止住:“是趴在床上。”

Peter的脸“唰”地涨红起来，羞愤地咬着唇爬到床上伏低上身趴好，臀部高高翘着，大腿几乎和床形成了90度，膝盖也随之陷进松软的床垫里。不得不说，一定程度上来说，床趴起来大概真的会比先生的膝盖更舒服，最少现在他的膝盖没有刚刚那么疼了。

这一定是先生关心他的表现，意识到这一点的Peter有点飘飘然，几乎要忘了他现在是在准备受罚。

Tony拧着身子坐在他身侧，目光锁定在那条纯白色的内裤上，对比着男孩穿着内裤和脱了内裤两种情况哪个会更让他把持不住。最后Tony还是决定留下这个仅剩的遮蔽，尽管它包裹在男孩的白嫩挺翘屁股上显得天真而色情。他还不想做出点什么不可挽回的事把男孩吓跑，Peter说过他只是想找个不会干涉他的dom，他现在所做的一切其实已经过界了。

“你知道我要做什么对吗？”Tony最后跟男孩确认着。

“知道......”Peter闷闷的声音从双臂中传出。

“我会从现在开始打你，到Friday下一次汇报时间结束。所以你不需要计数，但需要道谢，明白吗？”

“明白，先生......”Peter小幅度地动了动，第一次所带来的紧张不安中又夹杂了一些兴奋，以及一些难以言明的醋意——先生以前也曾经这样打过别人吗？或是允许别人趴在他的腿上被惩罚？

第一巴掌落下去的时候，Peter并没觉得有多疼，也许要持续的时间很长，所以先生在一开始留了力，而已还隔着一层布料，疼痛感更弱。

而奇怪的是，他不仅不觉得疼，还有一种异样的感觉自身后蔓延开来。他很确定先生绝对没有碰到被内裤挡住的洞口，但那里就是不受控制地收缩了一下，接着偷偷咬紧，咬住的力度大到内壁里都跟着打了个缠。他不知道这是为什么，他不该有这样的反应，这让他看起来像是个淫荡的坏孩子......

“谢谢先生。”Peter心虚地低声道着谢，交错着的兴奋和负罪感简直快要把他淹没了。

如Peter所料的，Tony的每一下都并不很重，但是由于过长的时间，叠加起的痛感还是有些难以承受。男孩在不间断的拍打下轻声呜咽着，却不止是因为疼痛，也因为身体上完全不受控的反应。

意识在疼痛中变得模糊起来，身体的本能反应和感受在混沌的思绪中被无限放大。酥麻感从身后未经人事的地方涌起，逐渐向全身扩散。他听见有一点细微的水声从自己体内传来，这让Peter十分惊慌，急忙更紧的收缩着穴口，以免它们会流出去弄脏先生的手，但这只能带来更甚的空虚感。他也不确定自己是不是硬了，他希望没有，因为那太容易被发现了，他今天已经犯了太多错误了，他不想再多犯一个......

“制作完成。”机械女声再一次地通报时间。

Tony停下动作揉着自己有些僵硬的手腕和发红的掌心，他现在十分后悔刚刚定下的时间，真不知道这是在惩罚这个不听话的小孩还是在惩罚他自己。

“结束了，kid。”Tony拍了拍Peter的后背，却发现没有继续挨打的男孩依旧在微微发着抖，还发出了若有若无的啜泣声。。

他下手太重了。

这是Tony的第一个反应。他立刻拉着男孩的内裤边缘想要把它脱下来检查一下，早知道刚刚不如直接脱了，这样他还能看到Peter是不是真的被他打伤了。

然后脱到一半时，Tony却感觉到了一股极细微的阻力，他皱着眉头来到男孩身后的位置，意料之外地发现内裤上臀缝的位置洇开了一片深色的水渍。他试着把黏在男孩屁股上的内裤继续拉下去一些，那些滑腻的液体被拉长成一道银线，当他将整条内裤都拽到男孩腿弯时，它才就此断掉，而闷起来的啜泣声也随之变大了。

“对...对不起，先生...我不知道为什么会这样......对不起......”男孩将涨红的脸深深埋起来，不敢转头看向身后的人，穴口由于紧张而收缩着。

Tony的呼吸声加重了些，他伸出一根手指在那片晶亮的水渍上抹了一下，拇指和食指将粘液在指尖上捻开。

这可实在是出乎他意料之外的。

“不需要道歉，kid。”Tony出口的声音有点哑，“很难受吗？”

过了一会儿，他听见了一声很轻的“嗯”。

他不知道现在就做这个是不是对的，但是Peter应该需要这个。Tony安慰着自己。

男人将食指压在洞口处，只是压着而已，男孩的腰就不由自主的颤了一下。Tony无声地扬起嘴角，Peter的反应实在是青涩得可爱。

进入的过程还算顺利，Tony几乎没有用什么力，湿滑的穴口就已经把它的手指吃进去了一半。他慢慢地转动着手指在内壁上按压着寻找男孩的敏感点，指尖不断试探性勾起。男孩的敏感点比他想象的要深一点，Tony想，于是他将整根手指都推了进去。

趴着的男孩从Tony碰到那个洞口起就惊慌地瞪大了眼睛，体内的空虚感随着手指的进入得到了派遣，他用力眨了几下眼睛试图忍住泪意，可能是因为强烈的羞耻感，也可能是因为第一次被填满所带来的充盈安全感。

Tony还是很快就找到了那一点，男孩的低泣声骤然拔高，缩着身子想躲又不敢躲。Tony确认过男孩的反应，加大力度又按了一下，接着抽出手指再重重顶上那一点。

“呜——”

Peter急促地喘息着，手指紧紧攥住床单，这是他从来没有体验过的快感。

“舒服吗？”Tony再次顶撞了一下后问道。

“......舒服。”细如蚊呐的回答传来。

Tony因男孩的诚实点了点头，一下下地加快了抽插的的速度，每一次都精准地撞在那点上。初次体会到性快感的男孩没坚持多久就尖叫着射在了床单上，腰腿由于过度的快感支撑不住瘫软下去。

Tony看了看软绵绵地趴在床上的男孩，倾身拉过他的右手，取下了扣在手腕上的手环，转身走向操作台。刚刚还一副虚脱模样的男孩立刻弹起身，委屈而失措地看着男人的背影。

他真的做错了，他不应该这样的，先生不要他了，他的dom不想再要他了。

他被遗弃了......

这个认知让Peter终于忍不住掉了眼泪。

取完东西的Tony一回头，被坐在床上满脸泪痕的男孩吓了一跳，一边暗暗感叹着小家伙这是什么情况，一边疾步走回床边。他把新的手环扣回Peter的右手腕，拍拍拱乱了的一头小卷毛:“哭什么？刚刚问你不是说舒服吗？”

Peter愣愣地盯着新的手环看了一会儿，突然意识到自己是误会了，不好意思地耷拉着脑袋回答:“我以为您不要我了......”

原来是为这个，他还以为是自己刚刚把小孩给吓坏了。Tony也跟着松了一口气。

“给你换个新的，并且，战衣我没收了。”Tony伸手制止住Peter的反驳，“这不是商量，是通知，或者，我也不介意你把它当成命令。”

“可是没有它我就什么都没有了......”Peter看着手腕上的新手环，不同于之前那个的隐晦，这次手环上的“Tony Stark”几个字母变成了明目张胆的烫金，明晃晃地昭示着男孩的所有权。

但比起这个，他更想要他的战衣......

“如果你没了它什么都不是，那你就不配拥有他。”Tony换上一副严肃的表情看着Peter，“手环里有定位和一些基础功能，别再想着拆掉它们，只要它们被移除了我会立刻知道。”

“先生——”

“我说过这是命令。”

“是的......”

Tony叹了口气，略带无奈地看着垂头丧气的男孩:“自己去洗个澡，收拾一下。”说完就转身准备离开。

“您去哪儿！”Peter喊住他。

“洗，澡。”

tbc.


End file.
